D'ennemis à frères
by jipsy2000
Summary: Un one shot sous la forme d'une song fic,qui décrit les pensées de Naruto pendant leur combat.Death fic


**Titre : « D'ennemis à frère »**

**Genre : Dramatique, Song Fic **

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Résumé : l'histoire se passe pendant le combat de Sasuke et Naruto, alors que Naruto essaie de le ramener au village. Description de ses pensées. **

**Personnage : Pensées de Naruto pour Sasuke**

**Rewiews ****acceptées**** avec plaisir bien entendu ;)**

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Je ferme les yeux **_

_**Et je revois notre rencontre**_

_**Dès ce moment j'ai compris **_

_**Que toi et moi**_

_**On deviendrait amis**_

**Tu te souviens ? Tu étais le petit gamin orphelin surdoué, celui que tout le monde admirait et respectait. Alors que moi, j'étais le cancre méprisé par tout le monde, celui qui n'arrivait jamais à rien. Mais pourtant, notre point commun, celui d'être tout les deux orphelins m'a tout de suite donné envie de te parler, de devenir amis avec toi. Bien sûr, tu m'as rejeté plus d'une fois mais j'ai vite compris que tu avais seulement peur de t'attacher aux gens. **

_**On a vécu**_

_**Tant d'aventures**_

_**Qu'il me semble**_

_**Qu'on se connaît depuis toujours**_

**Tu te rappelles de notre première vraie mission ? Celle au pays des Vagues ? Moi je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu m'avais tellement impressionné, lorsque sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, tu as affronté ces deux ninjas venus nous attaquer. Et je n'oublierais jamais cet instant où tu as sauté devant moi, pour me protéger. C'est à ce moment là ; quand la fureur m'a envahi pour notre agresseur que j'ai compris que je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami. **

_**A mes côtés, tu as pris part,**_

_**A ce qui fait ma vie,**_

_**Chaque jour, **_

_**Chaque nuit**_

**L'entraînement avec Kakashi, nos disputes incessantes, notre rivalité sans limites, les missions de nos début où je me faisais remarquer sans arrêt par ma maladresse… Comment oublier ces instants ? Ces instants d'insouciance…**

_**C'est terminé**_

_**Le temps est venu je sais**_

_**De se dire adieu, toi et moi**_

_**Chacun devra **_

_**Suivre maintenant sa voie**_

**Dès le moment où tu m'as demandé ce combat, j'ai compris qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose, que tu gardais pour toi comme à ton habitude. J'ai voulu tout de même croire que c'était seulement le vieux combat que tu m'avais demandé pendant l'examen des Chunin. Mais non, tu ne mesurais pas la puissance de tes coups, tu te battais vraiment sérieusement, férocement, sans t'inquiéter si tu pouvais me blesser, cette rage brillant dans tes yeux noirs. Comme conclusion évidente, tu es parti …**

_**C'est grâce à toi**_

_**Que j'ai trouvé **_

_**Le courage **_

_**De réaliser mes rêves**_

**Au fond, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé le courage de me relever, à chaque fois que je n'y croyais plus. Te voir tenir ton objectif, sans jamais t'y détourné me servait d'exemple, bien que nos deux buts soient très différents. **

_Malheureusement_

_Notre voyage s'achève_

_Quand je repense_

_A notre histoire_

_Je voudrais_

_Tellement que tout recommence_

_Et malgré tout_

_Il faudra bien_

_Que je m'habitue que j'accepte ton absence_

**Comment peux-tu renier cette amitié, cette fraternité ? Tu me dis vouloir briser ces liens, que me tuer te permettra de devenir plus fort afin de tuer ton frère. Cette phrase, pendant que j'évite tes coups de plus en plus féroces, me tourne dans la tête. Je te considère comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Pour toi je décide ferais n'importe quoi. Il est temps, justement de faire n'importe quoi.. **

_C'est terminé_

_Le temps est venu je sais_

_De se dire adieu toi et moi_

_Chacun devra _

_Suivre maintenant sa voie_

**Tu écarquilles les yeux de surprise lorsque tu vois ton kunaï me transpercer le ventre. Et oui, j'ai décidé de te donner ce que moi seul, ton meilleur ami peut t'offrir. Ma vie a peu d'importance, après tout. Je préfère donner ma vie pour toi, en espérant que tu sois heureux une fois ta vengeance accomplie. **

**Tu me regardes, la marque maudite disparaissant rapidement de ton corps. Tu t'écroules à genoux à côté de moi. Je ferme les yeux, malgré que mon démon lutte en moi pour me garder en vie, la blessure que je n'ai voulue esquivée est mortelle ?**

**-Crétin… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évité cette attaque ? **

**Je lui souris, puis lui répond, dans un dernier souffle**

**-Pour qu'au moins toi, tu réalises ton rêve….**


End file.
